


Counting The Minutes

by aexis1465



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I'm not trans so if anything is wrong please tell me, M/M, Modern AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, transgender character, well in the sense that they aren't ice skaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: JJ has brought up the idea of kids before. He always said he wanted to adopt one or two kids once they got married. He brings up the idea of having a daughter he could spend all the money he could on. Or a son he could play soccer with after work every day. The way he spoke of having kids made Yuri smile, he was so enamored with the idea.Yuri never thought about having kids. When he was young, his mother would go on and on about how she wanted Yuri to have tons of kids so she could have grandkids. Even before realizing he was transgender, he never liked the idea of having kids. Adoption was always in his mind though. When he pictured his future self, he saw himself with a husband and kids.





	1. Chapter 1

_Three Minutes_

Yuri sets the test on the edge of the bathtub and paces around the bathroom. JJ is at work and he shouldn’t be home for another two hours. This gives Yuri time to think once he sees the test results. 

He tells himself it must be some sort of mistake. He started T a few weeks ago, since then everything has been off schedule. Surely his period being late is apart of that too. Suddenly a five dollar pregnancy test from the store rules how much his life could change. 

_Two Minutes_

The idea of him being pregnant is totally possible. He knows it is. As soon as he came home with his new T in it’s box, JJ had a bottle of cheap champagne open. He had been working since he graduated high school to buy it, and at 22 he was finally able to afford it. He went through job after job, each one earning less money than the one before it and living as cheaply as he could finally payed off. 

As the story went, they drank the entire bottle of champagne and then whatever alcohol they had in the fridge. JJ carried Yuri to bed and then they got carried away. Waking up in the morning with the worst headache, they couldn’t find any of their clothes or any condoms. JJ was concerned, but Yuri brushed it off. 

He wished he listened to JJ. 

_One Minute_

His phone goes off with three text messages. He knows one is from Viktor asking how the test went. Viktor was the only one he told, he went with Yuri to by the test. The other two were most likely from JJ. Not many people text him, most of his friends message him on social media or just call him. 

His phone alarm goes off, telling him the three minutes were up. He reached to turn off the alarm, but a phone call from JJ did it for him. 

“H-Hello?” He asked. He turned around to look at the tests while he waited for JJ to answer. 

“Hey! What do you want to do for dinner?” 

“Oh my god,” He cried. He tried holding back his tears, but he couldn’t do much to stop the stream coming from his eyes. 

“What?” JJ said panicked. “What is it?” 

“It- it’s n-nothing,” Yuri said. “I have t-to go.” 

“I’m leaving work early, I’ll be home in a bit.” 

Before Yuri could argue, JJ had hung up. If the small plastic stick didn’t have two lines indicating he was pregnant, he would have told JJ to stay at work- he would have dealt with it on his own. But he didn’t think he could do anything on his own at the moment. 

He has ten minutes before JJ will get home. It’d be twenty with traffic, except it’s the middle of the day and there is no traffic. 

Yuri throws the test, the box, and the paper it came with into the trash. He didn’t bother hiding it, knowing he would tell JJ almost immediately. He is terrible at keeping secrets and this definitely isn’t a secret he wishes to keep to himself. 

He sits anxiously on the couch. He could see the entrance to the apartment building they lived in so he would know when to expect JJ walking through the door. 

JJ has brought up the idea of kids before. He always said he wanted to adopt one or two kids once they got married. He brings up the idea of having a daughter he could spend all the money he could on. Or a son he could play soccer with after work every day. The way he spoke of having kids made Yuri smile, he was so enamored with the idea. 

Yuri never thought about having kids. When he was young, his mother would go on and on about how she wanted Yuri to have tons of kids so she could have grandkids. Even before realizing he was transgender, he never liked the idea of having kids. Adoption was always in his mind though. When he pictured his future self, he saw himself with a husband and kids. 

Having a baby would put his progress with T on hold. He has only been on it for two weeks, but a halt in the process isn’t something he looks forward to. He wishes he could say JJ support is what worries him. It’d make him sound less selfish. He knows JJ will support him through everything, he has for the past six years. 

But the truth is he wouldn’t want to have a baby because of what it’d do to his gender expression. Since he was thirteen he has been fighting to be seen as a boy. Being pregnant would make him appear as female. All of the family members that said “it’s only a phase” would tell themselves they were right. All of the friends that left him for not looking like a boy when he said he was would say the same. A boy can’t be pregnant, but he is. 

“Yuri? What’s wrong? Why are you staring at nothing like that?” JJ shakes his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Just thinking,” He said. 

“About what?” 

“I’m uh- I’m pregnant.” He says it slowly. He hasn’t said it outloud yet and the words are foreign on his tongue. Yuri never thought he’d be saying those words. 

JJ is silent. He goes back and forth from staring at Yuri’s face to his stomach. The silence is terrifying for Yuri. He spent all day in silence but he knew what he was thinking- he doesn’t know what is going through JJ’s mind right now. 

“Please say something.” 

“Okay,” He sighs. “What do you want to do?” 

“What?” The question boggles his mind. What did he want to do? Since finding out he hasn’t thought of what to do. What is there to do? He could get an abortion, he could put the baby up for adoption, he could even keep the baby. 

“What do you want to do?” JJ repeats calmly. 

“I have no idea! I thought maybe you would have some sort of insight. I don’t know,” He said. “I don’t know.” 

“Yura.” JJ sits down next to Yuri. He gently pulls him closer and hugs him tightly. 

“It’s your body. I know you just started T and how excited you and how much you are looking forward to it. I can’t make you go through with this if you don’t want to. The same way I can’t stop you if you do want to to this. I can give you my opinion and help you find yours, I can and will offer endless support, but don’t let me make the final decision. This will affect you more than it will me.” 

“But I don’t-” 

“I know you don’t know,” JJ interrupts. “You don’t need to know right now. Think about it. Take a day or a week, it won’t matter, I’ll still be here.” 

“What about-” 

“Don’t worry about T right now. It’ll be like pressing a pause button, the video will still be there to unpause when you get back.” 

JJ stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He grabs whatever snacks they have in the cabinets to bring back into the living room. He puts the snacks on the couch next to Yuri before walking up the their stack of movies and games sitting next to the play station. He picks up Yuri’s favorite- Finding Nemo- and puts it in the play station. 

When he sits back down on the couch, Yuri cuddles into his side. He wraps his arm around Yuri while reaching for the remote to turn on and press play for the TV. 

~ 

JJ turns off the TV once the movie is finished. Yuri fell asleep thirty minutes before the ending, but JJ expected this. He will always fall asleep during the last thirty or so minutes before the end of a movie if he has seen the movie more than two times. He leaves the snacks where they are, he can pick them up in the morning before he goes to work. 

He carefully pics Yuri up and carries him to their bedroom. He takes off Yuri’s shorts, but leaves his shirt on, and he takes off all of his clothes and puts on a pair of loose shorts. He lies down next to Yuri who turns around to look up at him. 

“I’ve always wanted a daughter,” Yuri said quietly. 

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah. The thought of having a little girl run around in a princess dress, playing dress up or with dolls, ya know, all that cliche girly stuff.” 

“What about a son?” He questions. 

“That’d be cool too, but I can’t relate to a boy the way I could to a girl. I was raised as a girl and wasn’t respected as a boy until I was fourteen.” 

“So no sons for you?” 

“I didn’t say that,” He said. “I would love a son or daughter- or if they decided to be both or neither- all the same.” 

“Are you thinking of keeping the baby?” 

“Maybe.” He rolls back over to go to sleep. JJ wraps his arms around Yuri and does the same. 

~ 

Being the morning person he is, Yuri was awake at nearly six. He cleaned up, went for a short walk, and made breakfast all before JJ woke up at seven. They quietly ate breakfast together before JJ got ready for work. 

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” He kisses Yuri softly. “Don’t stress out too much; I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

The second the door closes, Yuri is on the phone with Viktor. 

“I was scared you passed out after you failed to answer me yesterday. Care to fill me in?” 

“I’m pregnant and I don’t know what the first step to keeping it is,” He rushed through his sentence. 

“And why would I know?” 

“Your sister had a baby like three months ago! Do you have any idea what she did when she found out she was pregnant?” 

“Oh, yeah, go to the doctors. Make an appointment, take JJ with you, find out what you need to know, and then go eat lunch or something.” 

“Thank you,” He said. “And for the record, you were no help at all.” 

“Sure I wasn’t,” Viktor laughed. “Now go make your appointment, call me later.” 

He hung up the phone and opened the safari app on his phone. He looked up the different doctors that were the best for the cheapest price. Being pregnant doesn’t make him rich. He set an appointment that started at the same time as JJ’s lunch break. 

~ 

He waited outside JJ’s office building patiently. JJ was quick to run outside and sit in the passenger seat of the car. 

“We going out for lunch or something?” 

“No, I have an ultrasound in five minutes.” He smiled. JJ’s face lit up before he reached across the center console and hugged Yuri while kissing all over his face. 

“Seriously? You’re keeping the baby?” JJ rests his hands against Yuri’s stomach. 

“Yes.” He puts his hands over JJ’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't exactly dedicate this to the person that helped me come up with the idea in the comments because they didn't have an account. But if you're reading this, then I wrote this chapter for you! I hope you like it! <3
> 
> Vasilissa is pronounced vah-see-LEE-sah but I pronounced it as vah-si-lissa where it rhymes with Alyssa, if that makes sense. You don't have to do that, I just thought it sounded better.

“Are you sure we should be bothering them? They’ve only had the baby since last night.” Yuuri asked as he followed Viktor through the hospital. They were each carrying an armful of baby stuff they bought for Yuri and JJ. 

“Oh don’t be silly, I’m sure they would love to see us- oh! Here’s the room.” Viktor turns the knob with his elbow and nudges the door open with his foot to avoid dropping everything he was holding. 

Yuri was sleeping in the hospital bed with JJ. They both looked exhausted from the lack of sleep from the night before. 

“I don’t think we should wake them up,” Yuuri said. Viktor ignored him and dropped all of the stuff he was holding on the ground. It wasn’t a loud noise, but it was loud enough to wake up JJ. He carefully separated himself from Yuri to not wake him and stood up from the bed. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” He smiled. 

“We bought stuff for the baby,” Yuuri explains while setting down what he was holding. “We got toys, clothes, diapers, and all that stuff babies need. I said we should have waited until you guys were all home, but Viktor was really excited to meet the baby.” 

“I’m just really happy for you guys!” Viktor hugs JJ. 

“Thanks,” he laughs. 

“So where is she? I love kids, I can’t wait to meet her!” 

“The nurses took her to the nursery so we could get some sleep for a few hours.” Yuri sits up in bed yawning. 

“Yurio! How are you feeling?” Viktor walks over to Yuri and hugs him too. 

“I’ll go get the baby,” JJ excuses himself. 

“I’m so sorry we woke you up.” Yuuri sits on the chair next to the bed. 

“It’s fine, I would have been woken up by JJ in a bit anyway. I told him not to let me sleep for more than a few hours.” 

JJ walks back into the room holding the baby. Behind him is the nurse rolling in the small crib, a bottle, and the instructions to feed her when she starts crying. 

“So this is Vasilissa Taylor Leroy,” JJ holds her up so Viktor and Yuuri can see her. 

“Oh my god! I love it, the name is perfect!” Viktor exclaims. 

“I don’t- what?” Yuuri asks. 

“It means ‘queen’. I picked the first name in Russian and the last name is obviously JJ’s. And Taylor is a name that JJ has always liked, so I told him if I could pick the first name then that could be the middle name,” Yuri explains. 

JJ hands her to Viktor who is nearly in tears he is so happy. He talks about the idea of having kids often, but has never expressed interest in actually adopting or finding a surrogate. He is perfectly content watching all of his friends have kids and being Uncle Viktor. 

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri sits next to Yuri as they watch the other two play with the baby. 

“Sore and tired. It was the longest 18 hours of my life,” Yuri said. “I never want to do it again. Ever.” 

“No more kids?” 

“I don’t know. If we do, it’ll be adoption.” 

“Do you regret it at all?” 

“To be honest, I did during the first month. It was rough, I had to stop all my meds and I had dysphoria for about two straight weeks. I still have to wait like two weeks before I can go back on T. The doctor said something about still having a ton of hormones that would need a few week to die down,” he explains. 

“But despite it being a ton of work, I don’t regret it. It’s really cliche, but when they handed her to me and he stopped crying almost instantly made everything worth it. They took her away for tests and she started crying again. Then they handed her to JJ and he started crying. It was really cute, he was so happy.” 

“Did you cry?” 

“Yeah, it hurt like a bitch,” Yuri laughs. “Then it was because of her and that cliche stuff from before.” 

“How’s JJ doing?” 

“Literally could not be happier. He has been supportive doing everything I ask and then some. It’s been less than 24 hours and I’m pretty sure he already knows what college she is going to.” 

“Oh no! JJ, she’s crying!” Viktor said as the baby started crying. 

“She’s just hungry.” He takes the baby from Viktor and starts talking to her. 

“You’re just hungry, aren’t you? Uncle Viktor just needs to calm down. Babies cry and you’re a baby.” 

“I see what you mean,” Yuuri whispered to Yuri. 

“It’s cute.” 

“Alright, c’mon Viktor, we’re gonna go. Give Yuri and JJ here time to themselves,” Yuuri said. Viktor handed Vasilissa back to JJ and waved at her. 

“It was great seeing you two. Call us if you need anything, yeah?” 

The pair left as JJ shook the bottle given to them by the nurse. Vasilissa stopped crying shortly after being put in her father’s arms, but JJ knew she would need to be fed whether she was crying or not. 

“Here.” Yuri held out his arms. “Give her to me, you can sit down. You can’t do everything.” 

He gently lied the baby in Yuri’s arms and passed him to bottle. Yuri started feeding her while looking at her different features. He never thought he’d have a child that looked like him and JJ, adoption doesn’t guarantee a similar gene pool. 

She would undoubtedly be tall and slim like her parents. Yuri was tall and lanky and JJ was tall and muscular, she she is bound to be one of the two. He couldn’t tell whose hair color she had inherited though. Her hair was dark brown like JJ’s, but Yuri remembers baby pictures of himself with dark hair- his had gotten lighter every year until it became the shade of blonde it is now. Yuri hopes it turns out to be JJ’s hair color because it’d compliment the tan skin she got from JJ. 

“You look deep in thought,” JJ laughed. “What’s going on?” 

“She looks like she got every feature from you except for my eyes,” He said. “I know babies eyes don’t change color for the first few months, but hers are too blue to not be like mine.” 

“You’re overlooking things. Look, she has your nose and long hair, so her hair will grow out fast like yours.” He points at Vasilissa nose and hair as he talks. 

“Hm, I guess so. She is really beautiful either way.” 

“Agreed.” He kisses Yuri’s cheek and then the top of his daughter’s head. 

She falls asleep shortly after finishing her bottle. She was sitting against Yuri’s knees staring at him while he made different faces at her. She held onto his fingers, occasionally trying to bring it towards her mouth. She yawned quietly and rubbed her face with her arms. 

“You’re making daddy tired, princess,” Yuri yawned halfway through his sentence. 

“I can take her if you want to take a nap.” 

“No, I got her. She can just sleep on my chest or something.” 

“You’re too cute,” JJ laughed. 

~

“I know you didn’t just wake my baby up from a nap.” Yuri snapped his eyes open as he felt Vasilissa being lifted off his chest. JJ was carrying her to the car seat that sat on the floor in front of his bed. 

“She’s still sleeping. Besides, we are allowed to go home now; it’s been over twenty four hours and there hasn’t been any problems with either of you,” JJ said. He gently buckled the seat belt and tucked a blanket around her. It was October and snow was already on the ground. 

“I’m going to finally get out of this damn hospital gown.” Yuri stumbled to the bathroom where his bag was. He hadn’t gotten out of bed more than twice since Vasilissa was born and when he did it was with help from JJ. He quickly regained his balance when he stopped in front of the sink. He dressed himself in the tiger sweater he bought while in Japan and a pair of JJ’s sweatpants. His shoes were black slip-ons that he wore with blue fuzzy socks. 

“Making quite the fashion statement there dear,” JJ laughed. 

“Do you want to fight?” 

“Maybe later. By the way, I took all of stuff we had minus your bag to the car and it’s pulled up closer to the doors so we don’t have to drag her all the way through the parking lot.” 

“Alright, I’ll grab my bag then. Unless you want me to get ‘Lissa?” 

“I got her.” 

They leave the hospital room cautiously, trying to not bump the car seat around. They were hoping she would stay asleep the entire car ride so neither of them would have to sit in the backseat. JJ was not going to let Yuri drive no matter how much he wanted to, but he also gets motion sick when he sits in the back seat. They knew this would be a problem in due time, but by then Yuri will be driving again and JJ can sit with her if necessary. 

After securing the car seat in the backseat, JJ joined Yuri in the front. He was looked much more awake than he did minutes ago in the hospital. He supposes it’s because they were going home, back to his comfort zone. Yuri had no problem going different places, he loved travelling, but hospitals never sat comfortably with him. Too many things going on at once, not enough color, not enough life- the list in his mind is never ending. 

The drive back to their apartment was short. However the walk up to the fourth floor was more brutal than Yuri remembers. The elevator broke five months into his pregancy, so he became accustomed to walking up and down the stairs every day. 

“Oh! Look who’s awake!” Yuri used his sleeve to wipe the drool off of Vasilissa’s face when she was done yawning. 

“What? We still have another flight to walk up,” JJ groans. He stops on the floor they are at and takes her out of her carrier. He holds her in a way so her back is against his chest, one of his arms supporting her bottom, and his other hand against her stomach to keep her upright. He starts walking towards the last set of stairs. 

“What are you doing?” Yuri grabs the empty car seat before following him. 

“Showing her around. I can’t wait to show her her room. Oh! Over there is where your daddy dropped all of the groceries he was holding when he realized you were going to be born. It scared me because milk and eggs went everywhere.” JJ points to the front of their doorway. 

“Don’t listen to him, papa’s being mean isn’t he,” Yuri said to Vasilissa. He set the stuff down and unlocked the door. “Welcome home princess!” 

JJ walked in and started pointing out the different rooms in the apartment. He watched where her eyes were drawn and walked over to touch her hand to them. He wasn’t completely sure what that was meant to do, but he had heard about it from his mom months ago. 

“And the best part of the whole apartment is your room.” He pushed open the door with his foot. 

They painted the nursery when Yuri was two months pregnant. The doctor had informed them there was a small chance they could lose the baby and neither of them knew how to deal with it. They sat in the car outside the doctor’s office for twenty minutes in silence before Yuri suggested setting up the nursery. He managed to convince himself and JJ that if they made the nursery then the baby would have to be born. It didn’t make sense, but that didn’t stop them. 

The room was painted pastel purple and the accents around the room were light shades of blue and green. The white crib was against the wall opposite to the door, the small dresser was against the wall the door was on, and against the wall with the window was JJ’s favorite part of the room. Along the wall, sitting on the floor, was a collection of plushies. There were some of JJ and Yuri’s old plushies and then new ones they bought over the nine months. 

There was a soft rabbit plushie sitting in the crib with all the blankets. Yuri’s mother suggest buying one for her as a comfort item and gave instructions to keep it in their bed for about a week so it would have their scent. She said it would comfort the baby even when they weren’t with her. 

He set her in the crib and tucked the blankets and the rabbit around her. She fell asleep almost immediately. He took a quick picture on his phone and set it as his wallpaper. He would later post it to instagram to show all of their friends who haven’t gotten a chance to meet her yet, but that was a job for tomorrow. 

Yuri was already in their bed when JJ walked into their bedroom. He was lying on his side and his phone lit up his face. Wordlessly, he lied down next to him and pulled him close. 

“We finally have our big bed back and you want to sleep the way we did in the hospital,” Yuri said as he shut his phone off. 

“Don’t be like that, you love it.” 

“Shut up,” Yuri mumbled. He rolled over and rested his head on JJ’s arm. 

Each of them fell asleep quickly, glad to be back in their own bedroom. The house remained peaceful for just over an hour until Vasilissa’s cries could be heard. 

“You’re turn,” JJ yawned. 

“I hate you,” He groaned, swinging his legs off the side of the bed to get up. 

“No you don’t.” 

“I know,” He sighed. “I hope you know you’ll be getting up next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping this book with the question mark for chapters because I will probably write more in this au, they'll all be able to be read alone, so don't think it's like a chaptered fic bc I suck at writing long fics lmao
> 
> I'm always looking for different Yuri On Ice prompts, so if you have some for this book or my Viktuuri parent au (where they adopt Yurio) or just yoi in general, please comment them! ((I have a tumblr with the user name aexis1465 if you want to talk ideas or headcanons or something, I have a ton lol)) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s amazing how some things that bother you the most disappear when it’s your child causing it. Suddenly the racket of the pots is Vasilissa “playing the drums” with a wooden spoon while JJ finished cooking. He picked her up effortlessly and held her so she was facing him._
> 
> _“You just love waking me up early, don’t you Princess?” He said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be posted for the pliroy week thing going on on tumblr startin gMarch first, but I wrote it in this au and figured "Why wait until March?" 
> 
> I have one more (? Maybe, I think it'll be them decorating the nursery like mentioned in the last chapter) fic going in the challenge week thing, but I'm hoping to post it here before the week starts.

Yuri trudged downstairs thinking of how he specifically told JJ not to make a big deal out of his birthday. He could smell breakfast from his bedroom and the small gift sitting next to him bed was only a glance into what the day would probably hold. 

The gift wasn’t much, the pair never does much on birthdays. It was a pair of cheetah print shoelaces for his old skates, they don’t go skating as often as they did in college or high school, but every now and then they could be found at the rink. They used to celebrate birthdays with date night and then getting wasted, but since Vasilissa was born, they weren’t able to do that for JJ’s birthday and they won’t be doing it today. 

He wishes he was able to say the smell of breakfast woke him up like in the cliche movies he would never admit to watching, but instead it was the loud noise of pots being banged together. The way they do only when Yuri tries to pull one from the cabinet. The sound annoyed him endlessly. 

It’s amazing how some things that bother you the most disappear when it’s your child causing it. Suddenly the racket of the pots is Vasilissa “playing the drums” with a wooden spoon while JJ finished cooking. He picked her up effortlessly and held her so she was facing him. 

“You just love waking me up early, don’t you Princess?” He said. 

“Daddy!” She dropped the spoon and reached out to him. 

She recently started speaking short words to JJ and Yuri. Her first words was “Dada” that she used to address both of them until she learned to say “Papa.” Now her vocabulary consists of simple things like food, drink, and toys- all of which have small parts that are said incorrectly, but they can still understand her. 

“Happy birthday, love.” JJ leaves the stove top to kiss Yuri. 

“Thanks,” He said. 

Yuri sets Vasilissa in the high chair next to the table. He gave her small pieces of the eggs JJ gave him, but she refused to eat them so he resorted to pouring cheerios into the tray. She giggled as she threw some at JJ once he sat down. Yuri reached across and grabbed some form the tray to throw back at her gently. 

“No!” 

“Whatcha you gonna do about it?” 

“Papa!” 

“I’m not on your side,” He laughed. “ You shouldn’t have been so mean to me.” 

“Papa,” She said again. 

“You really know how to get to me, don’t you? I’ll help you ‘Lissa!” He also grabs a handful of cheerios from the tray and throws all of them at Yuri. 

“All she did was say your name twice! I do that and you continue to ignore me!” 

“You’re not the cutest one-year-old in the world though,” JJ laughs. They went back to their meal as their cat at the cereal that was now on the floor. 

“Did you like your gift?” 

“Of course, what’s not to love? Probably would have been more useful when we were younger considering we used to skate every day,” Yuri said. 

They met in high school through the skate program offered. It was offered as an alternative class to gym class and a lot of people signed up thinking it’d be and easy blow-off class. Those people quit by the second day, but Yuri, JJ, and their small group of friends all stayed. According their coach, they were the most dedicated group of students she had ever seen. They all travelled to compete in competitions their senior year, squeezing in school on the plane rides and in between practices. It was stressful, yet none of them regret it. 

They all received full scholarships to just about any college they wished to go to as long as they continued skating. Some took the opportunity like JJ and Yuri, others, like Viktor and Chris, decided not to go to college but to continue skating professionally. 

The program was where he met JJ. It was his freshman year and JJ’s sophomore year. Yuri was the exception to the “seniors do competitions” rules. He was only a junior, but he graduated with all the seniors. He doubled up on core classes his first two years to graduate early. They started dating JJ’s senior year, but kept it a secret from everyone until they returned from competitions. They were roommates at all the hotels and if they told anyone, they knew that would be taken away. It happened to Yuuri and Viktor when they came out- Yuuri was moved into Phichit’s room and Viktor went to Chris’. 

“Your party is at the rink today though. Don’t you remember?” 

“Obviously not,” Yuri said. “When is the party?” 

“In an hour, so we have time until we need to get ready.” 

“Speak for yourself, I have to find something to wear and then do my hair and-” 

“It’ll be fine, I’ll get Vasilissa ready so you can have your time,” He said. 

~

Arriving at the ice rink, Yuri walked through the crowd of friends telling him happy birthday. The rink wasn’t decorated much. By the stands there was a small table of gifts and cupcakes, and then everyone was standing on the ice. 

Most- if not everyone- there wobbled once they got on the ice from lack of practice, but soon caught on. 

“Here, hold ‘Lissa.” He handed their daughter to JJ. “When I get the hang of it, I’ll come back to get her so you can have a turn.” 

Yuri slowly stepped onto the ice, but as soon as his second foot reached the ice, he fell. JJ busted out laughing while Yuri cautiously tried to stand back up. 

“It’s not funny asshole,” He said. He skated in small circles before going to the other side of the rink. On his way back he did a simple toe loop to see how bad his skills had become. He did surprisingly well and as soon as one person saw him, everyone started attempting jumps again.

Yuri went back to where JJ and Vasilissa were watching everyone. Yuuri and Phichit both fell on the first try. Viktor mocked them as he did a quadruple axel with no problems, but he too ended up on the ice when Yuuri pushed him over. 

He took Vasilissa while JJ repeated his actions to get used to being back on the ice. The last time they went skating was before Yuri found out he was pregnant. 

They took turns holding Vasilissa and doing jumps. Whoever was holding her would skate slowly while the other did a jump to show her. She watched in amazement, not knowing her parents or any of her uncles could the stuff she has only seen on television before. Even though she was too young to understand it, she was still memorized by the way the spun through the air. 

When it was time for gifts, they all took off their skates and walked towards the stands by the gift table. They all sat in the first row or two and watched as Yuri opened their gifts. The first one was a bag filled with tissue paper with money at the bottom of the bag from Phichit. 

“Crap,” Someone whispered. 

“Yeah, same,” Yuuri said. 

“Did you all just make really extravagant looking gift with money in them?” Yuri asked and watched as everyone nodded. 

“I didn’t! The one wrapped in black on the end is mine,” Viktor yelled. 

“You are three feet away, stop yelling.” Yuri grabbed the gift and ripped it open. The box was filled with different tiger and cheetah print things. He laughs knowing this was Viktor’s form of a joke because he knows some things in the box would never be used by Yuri. Like the small package of tiger themes make-up products; he only bought it because it had the print. 

“Well thank you everyone, especially Viktor for his _thoughtful_ gift,” Yuri laughed. 

“Wait! You didn’t open mine yet!” JJ said. He slowly walks up to Yuri with Vasilissa holding his hand while walking next to him. She has and envelope in her hands that she hands to him when she gets up to him. 

“Thank you Princess.” He knelt down to kiss the top of her head. 

“Happy birfday Daddy,” She said slowly, thinking of each word. 

“Thank you,” He repeated. 

He opened the envelope that had “From Papa to Daddy” written on the front of it. There was a thick piece of white paper folded inside. He pulled it out, shooting JJ a confused look before unfolding it. 

He gasped as he saw it was the marriage license they filed for months ago. They were thinking it would never come through, but here it was in his hands. 

“Oh, _oh!_ ” 

“Well what is it?” Yuuri asked. 

“My marriage license,” He said, smiling. 

“Happy birthday, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I will write/talk about any requests you guys have! I hope you enjoyed! <333

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, feel free to comment them! Thank you for reading! <33


End file.
